


Seeing Him

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Harry needs someone that sees him.





	Seeing Him

Harry could sit for hours, not saying a word, and Neville would listen.

Harry could hold back tears, bite down on the anger bubbling inside, and Neville would give him invisible tissues, and let him punch at the darkness.

Harry could stare, eyes filled with promises of kisses and touches, of fingers sliding across smooth skin, and Neville would let out an exasperated sigh and reach out, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him close, pressing warm lips against his.

'Some things were best dealt with out in the open' as Neville's gran liked to say. He vehemently agreed.


End file.
